


The Best Day

by Silasprime7



Series: Biker AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst helps where she can, Biker AU, F/F, Lapis is an embarrassed mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based on Drawbauchery's Biker Lapis AU. Go check out her art here: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/Lapis is a woman on a mission. Will she get a date? Or will she crash and burn.





	The Best Day

“Today’s the day, Lapis.”

You check how you look in the mirror at the door. You want to look your best today, after all. Today you ask the big question.

Starting from the top, your short blue hair has its usual fluffed up appearance. You would try to do something with it, but it would be useless. Even if you didn’t wear a helmet, the wind would ruin whatever work you put into it.

Your dark brown eyes have some light liner around them. You don’t put on makeup often, but you need to be ready to impress. You just hope your glasses don’t take away from the impression.

Moving down, you nervously straighten a wrinkle in your tank top. You’ll have to cover up at work, but you like showing off your sleeve work outside. Your friends needlework deserves its proper recognition, after all.

Your blue jeans have a couple tears at the thighs, but it’s fine. They’re low enough that they aren’t indecent, but high enough that your sweater dress covers them at work. They also flash some, what you hope is, alluring golden brown skin.

Finishing off, you have your riding boots. All in all, you’d say you’re one hot looking badass.

…

You’re suddenly not so sure about this. Maybe something a bit more conservative would be better. You turn to go back to your room and change when your eye catches the clock.

8:30.

You swear as you quickly turn back to the door, grabbing your riding jacket on the fly. No time to change, you gotta get to work. You launch out the door and down to your motorcycle.

You bolt through traffic, trying to keep to the speed limit, but following the pace of your heart sometimes rather than the posted limits. The nervous energy you were feeling before just seems to blow away with the wind in your face. Why were you even worried before? Everything is going to turn out alright.

You are proven right as you pull into the libraries parking lot to find your co-worker, Amethyst, sitting on the sidewalk in front of the door. You dismount your bike and wave at her. “Well, look who’s early for once.”

She snorts as you unlock the door. “Yeah, and look who’s running late.” You give a little laugh as you both pass into the library. “No worries, though. Amethyst has got your back, Blue.” She waves you away towards the librarians station where you keep your work clothes. “You go get changed and I’ll get us started on opening this place.”

You smile and thank her as you go and make yourself governmentally approved decent. While not the hardest worker, you know you can trust Amethyst to have your back. You unzip your jacket and stuff both it and your helmet under the desk, pulling out your other clothes at the same time.

Before you can pull on the sweater, you hear a wolf whistle ring out. You tighten your lips and turn to a grinning Amethyst, setting up the computer desks.

“Looking good, Lapis. So, you finally gonna ask her out today?” You hide the blush that’s starting to creep into your cheeks by slipping your head into the sweater you’re holding. She always does this if she sees you before you cover up.

Still, you do reply with a quiet, “Yeah.” There’s no response. At first, you think she didn’t hear you ( _it was a bit muffled by the sweater_ ), but that thought is instantly dissolved when you finally pull the sweater down from over your head.

Somehow, in the time it took to pull the garment over your head, she had closed distance between you. Her grin had also changed, moving from playful to downright maniacal. You swear you could count all the teeth in her head.

“Ohmygod, you have to tell me how it goes!” She practically screamed it out as you pushed her back a bit. You smile as you wrap your scarf around your neck.

Changed, you both get back to opening the library, though with Amethyst going on about how “It’s about time.” You just let her rant. Heavens above knows how many times you’ve ranted to her. It’s only fair.

With both of you working together, you get most of the public opening procedures done pretty quickly. You’re surprised that she isn’t here yet, honestly. As the thought crosses your mind, you hear a tiny sound coming from the direction of the front doors. A sound like tapping glass.

That’ll be her. Heading to the front doors, you call out over your shoulder, “I’ll go let her in.”

“Just don’t jump her till after work.”

You roll your eyes before coming into view of the front doors and the woman you have a crush on beyond them.

Standing there on the other side of the glass was the lady of your day. More beautiful than you would ever be able to imagine, and more kind hearted than anyone would possibly learn. She waves to you with a smile, her hoodie sleeve covering half of her hand, and you can’t help but smile back.

You lock the doors into the open position and open one for her. “Morning Peridot.”

She reaches up and moves some of her unruly blonde hair behind her ear. “Hey, sorry I’m late, Lapis. The bus decided today was a great day to be late to my stop.”

You wave off her apology. “It’s fine. You weren’t the only one running late. Amethyst and I’ve gotten almost everything ready to open, though.”

Peridots face drops dramatically as her mouth pops open, almost making you laugh at how over dramatic it is. “I was beaten here by Amethyst?” The forlorn voice she uses bursts a balloon in you and you start laughing.

She giggles along with you when you hear Amethyst call from behind you, “I heard that.”

When your giggle fit settles down, you both head inside. Walking next to your crush, you have a feeling that today is going to go your way.

5:45 P.M.

You are sitting with your head down on the front desk. Very little has gone your way today. Whenever you tried to get some time alone with Peridot something came up to take one of you away. Whether it was the flood of college students overwhelming Amethyst, five of the computers going out, or some of the events getting their schedules mixed up, business just wouldn’t leave you alone with her. The closest you had to some quality time with her, you had tripped over your own feet and she helped you back up. Not looking like such a hot badass now, are you? You lift your head off of the desk for a second only to bang it back down once.

You hear the returns cart before you hear it’s driver asking, “So, the whole ‘getting a date’ thing isn’t going well, huh?” You respond with a groan as Amethyst pushes the cart away and returns to sit beside you. “You wanna talk about it?”

You lift your head so that your chin is resting against the desk instead of your forehead. “I couldn’t find any good time to ask her and it’s almost time to close.” You pull your hands up from around the desk and stare at them. “Maybe I should just try again tomorrow.”

Amethyst clicks her tongue before giving you a light punch in the side. “You’ll never get anywhere with that attitude. You said you were gonna ask her today, so just do it already.”

You straighten up and rub at where you were punched before narrowing your eyes at her. “But there isn’t enough time.”

She shrugs. “Then make some.” You raise an eyebrow at her. “Jeez, you just might be hopeless,” she mutters before explaining, “Peridot takes the bus to and from work.”

You nod. That she does, but what does that have to do with giving you time alone with her?

“I bet you’d be able to get her home in much better time,” She huffs out.

Oh.

OH!

“I can offer her a ride home!” This realization causes you to stand with your fists clenched in front of you. Amethyst nods as you put a hand on her shoulder. “Thanks for the help, Amethyst.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. But if you’re ever interested in a three way, I’m always open.” She wiggles her eyebrows at you, and you sputter. You hadn’t even thought that far ahead, all of your focus having been on just getting a date with the girl so far. You try to cover your embarrassment by laughing.

“I doubt Pearl would be so willing to share, though.” This pulls a laugh out of the smaller girl. You know that, for any and all teasing and lewd remarks she makes about you and Peridot, Amethyst has her own crush on the blondes housemate. “She might just put you in a dog crate to keep you home.”

“Hey, you never know.” She leans her chair back on its hind legs, giving a thousand-yard stare across the library. “Maybe she’d be interested in joining in herself.”

You smile and ruffle the shorter girls wild hair before she bats your hand away. “Go on, now. You’ve got five minutes to get yourself an archivist on your bike.”

You nod and walk off in search of Peridot. It doesn’t take long to find her sitting at her archives desk, listening to some light music as she finishes her work. You walk around behind her and, not wanting to startle her, softly say, “Hey, Peridot?” She gives a tiny hum in response, so you press on. “It’s about closing time and I figured, if you’d like, maybe I could give you a ride home?”

She sits up a bit straighter as she looks back at you. “Sure, Lapis. That would actually be a big help.” Oh god, that smile. It’s too cute.

You have to do something, or you swear you’ll fall apart. Acting too quickly for your brain to process, you practically whip off your glasses and unwind your scarf. With her being a slightly blurry mess, you feel more confident in saying, “Then you’d better buckle up, sweetheart.”

You can’t tell her expression without your glasses on. You hope it’s a good one. You’re there for what feels like a second too long before she speaks up. “Y-you…”

Hmm?

“You do use those to drive, though, right?”

A new blush blooms on your face as you hold your glasses close to you. You usually have some contacts that you wear when you’re riding, but you decided to forgo them today. “O-of course! What, do you think I’m some sort of animal?”

She shakes her head. “No, no! Just making sure.” She sounds a little flustered. You give her a small smile as you leave her to finish up her work for the day.

After closing the building up, and Amethysts ride arrives, you’re left alone with your crush standing by your bike. You reach into one of the side pouches you have on the back for a helmet for her. “Are you ready for a ride you’ll never forget?”

“U-Uh-huh.”

It’s the tone more than anything that causes you to freeze. You turn to look at her and start to notice a few things. Things like her shaking legs, or her grip on her own arm. You give her a soft smile as you pull out the helmet and face her.

“Your first time on a motorcycle, huh?” She blushes as she looks down at her own feet, and you feel ready to combust yourself from how it looks. No time for that, though. You have to comfort her for now. “Hey, loosen up Peridot. It’s fine. Everyone has a first time.”

You place the helmet on top of her head. Better to let her secure it so she can make sure it’s comfortable. “It can seem a bit scary, being so close to the road, but it’s fine. You just need to hold on to me and lean with my body.”

Peridot seems to settle down and, with a bit of help from you, you’re both on the bike and pulling out of the parking lot. Her tight grip around your middle tells you that she’s still scared, but you know it’ll be fine. Today was supposed to go your way, wasn’t it?

Once you hit the highway, you feel her grip loosen a bit. It reminds you of the first time you were on the back of a bike. The rush of the wind flying by you, the unfiltered sight of the cars falling behind. You wonder if Peridots face matches the one you wore back then. The wide eyes and wild grin of someone falling in love with the road.

It’s not long before you’re pulling up in front of the house Peridot shares with her two housemates. You offer to help her dismount as you remove your helmet, but she practically hops off the bike on her own. You can fully see her buzzing with energy as she removes her helmet and hands it back to you, and you love that it’s thanks to you that this is happening.

“Whooo, that was a rush. Thanks again for giving me a ride, Lapis.”

“It was no problem.” You give her a small smile as you lean against one of the handlebars.

She starts to walk up the path to her door, and you figure that it’s got to be now or never. “Hey, Peridot?” She turns and looks at you, and you hope the street lamps don’t illuminate your blush. “Would you…”

_Like to go out with me. Just say it._

“Would you want to go on another ride sometime?”  _Coward._

She flashes a large grin your way. “Sure, I’d love to.”

You smile back at her. Maybe this is enough. Just take it as it comes.

You mount your bike once more and are about to start it up again when you hear the shorter girl call for you. “Lapis!”

You look up and see her walking back to the street toward you. Her mouth moves, and you think you can just make out a mumbled, “Just loosen up.” You lean back on your bike as she stands at her full height in front of you.

“Lapis, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?”

What?

Your heart stops. Time stops. Everything just seems to stop around you.

_Did she just ask you…?_

After what feels like an eternity, and what may seem like too long of a pause, you shout out a “YES!”

_Smooth._

Realizing your company, you pull yourself back a bit. “I mean, that sounds lovely, Peridot.” She laughs and you start to giggle a little yourself.

She goes back up the path to her house, calling back to you, “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

You give a little wave, replying with your own, “See you tomorrow.” She closes the door behind her, and you feel a little squeak pull itself out of your throat.

You pull out of the neighborhood and bolt down the highway, but the road is the last thing on your mind right now. It feels like your heart is trying to make up for lost time, and your blood is pumping with thoughts of Peridot. You think you’re practically going to explode in joy as you pull into your complex and park your bike.

Today was probably the best day of your life.


End file.
